oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Black
}} Black & White is the 75th episode of Season 2 and remade with the title Bleached! as the 10th episode of Season 7. Plot Episode starts: Oggy is doing his laundry. The detergent he used implies that it is strong. He thinks that taking an inappropriate amount of it changes the colour of his clothes. Taking good measurements, he does his laundry and leaves, waiting for it. Unfortunately, the three cockroaches mess this up. They applied the entire detergent into the washing machine, causing the machine to create enormous and nearly countless amounts of bubbles that is enough to fill up all of the parts of Oggy's house. As the cockroaches tried to escape, through the vent, they ended up at the ventilation above the stove where Oggy was waiting. But the bubbles made it so fast, worse, his backyard and "front-yard" was filled up too. Luckily, the bushes stopped the bubbles from getting out till reached a tall height. Meanwhile, at Bob's place, Bob was tending his hive. The bee came out, and told something about Bob. Bob gives the bee money as Bob was given honey. The bee turns Bob around, as they saw the tall foam of pink bubbles. He took a sample, and tasted it like gum. Suddenly, a raincloud thunders by, precipitating the bubble foam. As it does, the bubbles are washed, resulting Oggy's house, garden and everything to be black and white. Inside the house, everything is wet, and black and white all over it. Oggy is so shocked at the changing colours of it, whilst the cockroaches are confused at this kind of behaviour. Oggy cries at this, after trying to show his colour into a black and white world, whilst Bob and the bee took the same principle after waving at black-and-white Oggy. Only Oggy's wide open crying mouth is coloured. After the cockroaches saw this, the cockroaches went to the basement and find a locked chest. Joey and Dee Dee used Marky as a key, and inside the locked chest is paint (to which it is water-colour paint). After trying several times to show Oggy back his colour, the cockroaches came back to Oggy, dressed as mysterious men wearing painted patterned bodies. Oggy asked where can he get these kinds. But Joey always said that Oggy has to pay. What Oggy has is a credit card, and he paid for the paint that Joey showed him, and Oggy thanked joey for the help. Multiple painting events showed in his living room: his painting was painted; different body painting pictures that he took; and a background picture, which it was failed. Oggy then looked into a colouring guide book to paint his own self, and soon, the house's interiors, exteriors, and the yard too, which it was precipitated by the rain as it came by. Everything went back to black and white and Oggy realizes that the paint he used was definitely water-colour. He knew that the cockroaches used that as a trick, and as Oggy had to slap them, they saw a rainbow, to which it brought the colours back like a sign from God Himself. They all celebrated this until Oggy traps the cockroaches in the paint can, showing his colours at last, leaving Bob and the bee confused and left the surrounding, waving goodbye as the bee left with the money, and Bob left with the honey that he got. Oggy returns to his coloured home, watches TV, then everything changed as the screen went black-and-white when changing the channels. Oggy knew this as if the TV lost its signal, and cries again as the camera screen turns black and white, and the screens fades to an endless ray of colours instead of black. Gallery More suds!.jpg House full of soap suds.jpg IMG_20190729_130113.jpg|In original version Bob ate the foam Greyscale.png hqdefault.jpg Black_and_white_6.jpg Black_and_white_7.jpg Bleached! 1.png Bleached! 2.png IMG_20190729_130119.jpg|In remastered version Bob sneezed of the foam Bleached! 3.png Bleached! 4.png Bleached! 5.png Bleached! 6.png Videos References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)